


Blastberries

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Drama, Humor, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never give summeries. I give only warnings.you just have to find out what is in here the hard way. See author notes for the warnings.it should at least make you curious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blastberries

## Blastberries

#### by royslady51

  
  
ALL posts in the series should be considered to be potentially hazardous to your health. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! If you choose to read anyway, please remove all choking hazards, liquids, and small furry pets from your area, and put the sort of padded mats that gymnasts use around your seat. If you ignore these safety warnings and choke, or spew on your monitor, or fall out of your chair and hurt yourself, that's your own fault.  
The first three of the existing five are my sole effort. Four and five are multi-author, multi-fandom crossovers that grew into insatiable monsters fairly early on. Number Five needs at least three new writers, btw. It's still a WIP and I'd really like to find out how it all turned out  
This story is a sequel to: Raspberries

* * *

Titles: Blastberries 

Authors:. By Roy's Lady 51, Scribe, Tequila Sarcasm and Kata (so far) Series/Sequels: Raspberries, Blastberries, Squealers, and Spitters are included in this version.. 

Warnings: Some Bathroom Humor/Slash/Threesomes 

Pairing: Jim/Blair/Scribe, John/Roy/Jane 

Fandom: The Sentinel/Emergency! Crossover 

Summary: _WE_ don't think so! *We're dumping THAT job on PEJA! 

Disclaimer: WE ain't made no dough on it, nor any money, either. However, if you think you want to stand up in court, in PUBLIC, and be told THERE that S.S.I., Food stamps, AND Medicaid are all federal programs of which the benefits are Non-Transferable, and thereby make a total ass out of not only yourself but your legal department, AND the board of directors... be my guest. This is something I'd LOVE to get to watch! (I'm equally certain that any cops in or near the courtroom would be equally entertained!) 

Warning: Drabble/Humor attacked while listening to Fleetwood Mac's Greatest Hits CD. I therefore refuse responsibility for my actions... 

Blastberries 

Ellison grinned evilly at the rest of MC about half way through the second try at a meeting on the same case his partner (currently at the U) had routed the week before. He really couldn't allow that kind of victory to an observer, he grouched. Besides, Blair won nearly every argument with him, so he could afford to let Jim have this particular crown. He could feel the ass-gas rising, and held onto it, knowing that it would only get worse for waiting. He also dialed his sense of Smell to zero and his Hearing to 12. Then he gently, gently slid out a long, silent (even to him) fart into the presense of his unsuspecting co-workers. 

He smiled a trifle cruelly as one face after another assumed an expression of absolute horror. He loosed another one, just as the first one started to fade, and followed it with a long, extended, carefully rationed, 'Bbbbbbbuuurrrrreeeppphtt!' 

Everyone froze, there was NO possiblity of escape since the sheer force of the effect of the pinto, kidney and northern bean based refried beans lunch, taken with boiled cabbage overpowered every living thing in the room. 

He grinned wide and proud as he watched the leaves on an artificial plant wilt. 

H. finally recovered enough to fumble for the doorknob, just as Ellison launched another asscloud into the enclosed area of the conference room. Jim allowed it, since he was too busy enjoying that spectacular shade of green that Rafe's face was taking on.... 

"You GOD-DAMNED sonofabitchinmutherfuckin...." Megan shrieked at Ellison as she rapidly vacated the room once she'd shoved both Simon and H. out of her way. 

Simon was literally in tears. He was actually sobbing as he stumbled from the 'heavy' air of the room. He bolted toward the men's room, gagging. The cloud of noxious fumes spread down the hall, interupting a fire inspection and caused the fire marshall to clear the building in fear of a toxic gas leak. People on the eighth and sixth floors were yelling in disgust from the smell coming through the ventilation shafts. One young perp screeched something about skunks in the PD.... 

Eventually, the reality was explained to the fire department, and Ellison strolled out of the building chug-a-lugging his own Mylanta and sporting a mile wide smile of pure triumphant. 

Still, he thought as he drove away, watching the still choking crowd of cops in his rear view mirror, he rather thought that there was NO way Sandburg would EVER top this one! 

**END**

* * *

End 

Blastberries by royslady51: royslady51@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
